


Protecting Bella Sounds More Like A Hale

by dreamalittledreamofmeee



Series: Bella/Kol [1]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Bella deserves better, Big Brother Emmett Cullen, Big Brother Jasper Hale, Edward Cullen Bashing, Esme Is Beautiful, I Don't Even Know, Jasper Hale & Bella Swan Friendship, Kol Deserves Better, Multi, Original Vampires, Protective Rosalie Hale, Rosalie Hale & Bella Swan Friendship, Screw Edward Cullen, Ten Things I Hate About Edward Cullen and Jacob Black, canon? We don’t know her, edward sucks, this is my guilty pleasure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25251604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamalittledreamofmeee/pseuds/dreamalittledreamofmeee
Summary: When a still human Bella gets pregnant by Edward, the Cullens attempt to perform an abortion without her consent. Learning this, Rosalie whisks her away to Virginia where they live together in the mountains.Life is simple and sweet until Kol Mikaelson stumbles in, meeting a young girl in the woods while injured and taking him home so her Aunt Rose and her mom could take care of him.There, Kol and Bella begin a relationship.
Relationships: Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Davina Claire & Bella Swan, Davina Claire/Kol Mikaelson, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Edward Cullen/Therapy, Jasper Hale & Bella Swan, Kol Mikaelson/Bella Swan, Leah Clearwater & Bella Swan, Rosalie Hale & Bella Swan, Rosalie Hale/Emmett Cullen
Series: Bella/Kol [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829422
Comments: 8
Kudos: 98





	1. Running Away

TRIGGER WARNING; MENTIONS OF R*PE  
\------------------------------------

Rosalie was missing Jasper at the moment.

Her fake twin had flaked off to Texas after a major fight with Alice, which she didn't know anything off until she had come back from a hunt to see Jasper storming out of the house, dressed in jeans, a plain T-shirt, and flannel. Rosalie knew it had been bad since Alice preferred her boy preppy, even though he looked comfortable in the two seconds she saw him. Now, a week later, she was dealing with a moody Alice and condescending Edward as he helped his pregnant wife, still human.

Yeah, that had come as a shock when the bite didn't work and Bella had woken up human, eyes still chocolate brown. Silently, Rosalie thought this pleased Eddie boy. Still superior in every way and now could no longer be blamed for not giving her the option to be. Though the girl was upset she would no longer be 'forever with her love', she was excited to be carrying his child. Strangely enough, Edward did not. Though to be fair, they did NOT know she could get pregnant and Rosalie could never see Sulky Mind Reader as a father, much less pumped to be one. 

She heard Bella softly cooing to her baby, and yes Rosalie would continue to call it a baby and not a fetus like everyone else did because Bella called it her baby, and she would respect that. The blonde smiled softly from where she sat on the roof, looking at the horizon of trees and the more primal part of her prepared to defend the baby and its mother from anyone who threatened it. The blonde was dressed in pajamas even though she couldn't sleep, white baggy pants, and a black T-shirt. The rest of the family was returning from a hunt and talking quietly, which didn't alarm her until her ears caught the word 'abortion'.

Rosalie instantly stiffened and listened in, perfectly groomed eyebrows furrowing.

"Edward, Bella wants to keep it."

"This is not safe. The fetus is harming her, Esme."

"Edward is right. Maybe the bite didn't take because she was pregnant?"

"I doubt that. She wants to give birth, Edward. Let her have this if she can't be one of us."

"No. I won't let this continue."

Rosalie growled low in her throat and immediately climbed down to the window, entering Edward and Bella's room. 

The brunette gasped at her entrance before smiling awkwardly. "Rosalie? What are you-"

"They're going to perform an abortion."

Bella's face fell, eyes shocked. "...What?"

Rosalie nodded, face grim. 

"But...But I told Edward..."

She grabbed her small stomach, looking down. Her hands looked as if they were trying to protect her child from harm, cradling them though they weren't yet born.

She looked back up with tears speckled in her eyes. "They want to take away my baby?"

"I'm sorry, Bella." Rosalie strode closer to her in two easy steps. "If you want to leave, I can take you back to Charlie's."

The human was quiet for a moment. Then a quiet, "Please," was heard, her delicate voice breaking on the word. 

Rosalie nodded and helped her downstairs before the rest appeared, putting Bella on her back and running towards Charlie's house, knocking on the door. Charlie answered and saw Bella's sad face, looking from his daughter to the blonde.

"Is everything alright? I wasn't expecting you."

"Mr. Swan," Rosalie said solemnly, shaking his hand after Bella went inside without either, "I don't believe we've officially. I'm Rosalie Hale, Edward's 'sister'. We came back because, as you know, Bella's pregnant. But, Edward and the others are wanting to perform an abortion and I'm scared that they won't back down even if Bella says no."

The chief's face became hard as stone. "Those fuckers! Are they even going to ask her?"

"I doubt it, Sir."

He allowed Rosalie inside where Bella was sitting, eyes at the floor, arms around her stomach. When Charlie stepped in front of her, she looked up with tears. The two embraced each other in a hug, Bella sobbing in her dad's shoulder.

Rosalie was never close with her father. Funny, seeing as they were mirror images of each other with brown eyes and platinum blonde hair, sharing a snarky personality. But it was her mother, a sweet woman named Vivienne, who she loved the most. Vivienne was the one who most of Rosalie's human memories revolved around. Besides her fiancee and his asshole friends who ruined her life and killed her, raping her in an alley near her apartment and leaving her to bleed out. He'd taken her virginity by force and called her a slut while doing so. 

Shaking out of her thoughts, the blonde heard Bella speak once again. 

"They were gonna take my baby away, Dad-" She gasped out before pulling away. Charlie looked destroyed by his daughter's words and cupped her face.

"I won't let them, Isabella. I will protect you."

Rosalie stood from where she was sitting on the couch. She'd been thinking it through ever since she brought Bella here. Edward was obsessed with her and hardly let her make decisions. The rest of the family was blind to it and let Edward do whatever. But this was the last straw.

"I have a home in Virginia. A witch owed me a favor and takes care of it for me. Bella and I could move there, it's untraceable due to the spell over it. We'd be safe, and it has a lot of space for a child." Rosalie looked at Bella, golden eyes softening, "I know I was a bitch in the past, but I know how it feels to not have control over your own body and how scary it is. Please, let me help."

Bella looked from Rosalie to Charlie, tears still in her beautiful brown eyes. God, Rosalie was so happy the bite didn't take. Edward, being her sire, would've had complete control over her. And she would be broken and trapped.

The mother nodded slowly and Rosalie did the same.

"Alright," the blonde said, "Bella, you pack up. I'll do the same and leave an excuse with the family."

"Tell them I'm puking up a storm. Edward won't want ten feet near me." Bella added, almost out of spite. With the tears gone, the small woman now looked angry. Rosalie chuckled bitterly. Now, this was a Bella she could get used to.

"Will do. When do you want to leave?"

"...Thursday."

Rosalie nodded again. Today was Tuesday. They just had to keep them off their tracks for another day. Rosalie was thankful that they had found an answer to Alice's future peeping a while ago- as long as you weren't actively thinking about the decision, it didn't show up. Plus, Alice had frustratedly mentioned that ever since Bella was bitten, she couldn't see her in any visions, which only fueled Rosalie's idea that the bite did do something. The woman smiled as Bella went upstairs, wishing her a good night. Bella beamed at her and returned the words. With a nod and polite goodbye to Mr. Swan, Rosalie headed home, where the rest of the family was waiting for her.

"Rosalie," Carlisle smiled and got up from the couch, "Where have you been?"

Oh, Rosalie could act. She had acted like she loved Royce when she had actually wanted the life he offered her. She was good at keeping a smile when she wanted to scream, to cry, to curse. So the blonde slipped a smile on her lips, adding a little awkwardness to it. "Bella felt sick so I took her home." She looked to Edward and added, "She was at the toilet heaving as soon as we arrived." Rosalie bit back a smirk when Eddie Boy looked uncomfortable.

"Poor dear," Esme clicked her tongue.

Carlisle was close to buying it, he just needed a little more of a push. "So soon into pregnancy?"

Rosalie shrugged. "She might have a human illness. And she doesn't want anyone bothering her right now, you know how she hates being a burden."

And bingo. The family believed her. Emmett, Esme, and Carlisle actually seemed upset over it, while Edward just looked disgusted over the idea of a pregnant woman being sick. Rosalie wanted to scoff at whoever controlled fate for thinking that Edward Cullen was a capable father and not the sulky Mormon seventeen-year-old who refused to grow up. Then again, fate had Bella leaving him, and maybe that was the plan.

She headed upstairs with Emmett, who looked at her. "Is Bella gonna be okay?"

And god, that was why Rosalie loved him. Emmett was so good, so pure and caring. Rosalie wanted to tell him so badly.

"Emmett..."

Her husband looked at her, and she took in a deep breath.

"Bella and I are leaving."

He stood in shock, looking around before golden eyes focused on her. "Leaving? W-Why? When?"

Rosalie stood, calming him with her touch. "Edward is controlling and they're going to kill the baby Bella wants to keep. And it's so much more than that, but it's all I can say for now."

She grabbed a piece of paper and a pen from her desk, writing down the address of the house. "This is where we'll be. I need you to keep their family off our trail for a few days and then you are welcome to join us." After he took it, Rosalie cupped his face. "I'm not leaving you, husband. I would never."

He smiled and pressed a kiss to her lips. "I love you, Rosie."

A toothy grin graced her. "And I love you, Emmy."

The lovers shared a hug and Rosalie explained the plan.

Emmett would serve as a distraction, keeping the family unaware of any and everything to do with Bella Swan. Emmett would also say that Rosalie had an emergency with a witch coven and had to leave without saying goodbye. In reality, Rosalie and Bella would of course be in Virginia or on their way. How they were going to explain Bella's sudden disappearance... well, Rosalie wasn't really sure, but she had faith in Emmett. 

Rosalie packed two suitcases of clothes and some things she didn't want to leave behind - a picture of her and Emmett, one with Esme and Carlisle, and one with Jasper and her. There was also a necklace gifted to her from Alice and her own notebook from the twenties, still empty. She had never known what to write in it. After the luggage was hidden, she stepped out of the house and ran towards the border before making a phone call. She didn't want any prying ears or mind-readers to know what she was doing.

Pulling out her phone, Rosalie scrolled to the bottom of her contacts before pressing the very last one, which had no name. It rang twice before a voice, feminine yet deep, answered.

"Hello, Rose."

"Freya."


	2. Phone Call

"Freya."

A laugh. Rosalie's eyes shot around, taking in possible enemies or someone who may have followed her.

"After all this time? Why have you called me now?"

Rosalie took in a deep breath she didn't need. "The home in Virginia. Is it still available?"

"For you, Rose, of course. Still warded and protected." The sound of a glass being set down and the muffled noise of people talking was in the background. "Why?"

"Reasons," She replied bluntly. 

"Keep your secrets, alright."

The conversation didn't need to last longer than that, but Rosalie needed to know. The curiosity burned in her like when she had gone too long without feeding. "Freya?"

"Yes?"

"If a bite of my kind didn't turn someone into a vampire... is it possible it did something else?"

Freya moved around, the blonde witch humming. "Well, yes. Bites can trigger magic or other types of creatures that the person may be destined to be. But your kind's bite doesn't typically do that... describe the person a bit."

"Eighteen. Female. Generally loving and happy."

"Did her eyes change color?"

"No...um, not really..." Rosalie went to deny, but recalled that Bella's eyes are different. It's subtle, almost the same... but they're-

"Lighter?"

"Yes."

Another hum. "It's possible she's got witch blood and needed the bite to finish her transformation. A lighter eye color usually means a mind based magic."

Rosalie's eyebrows furrowed. "Edward can't read her mind, even before she was bit."

There was a pause in Freya's movement. "Really?"

"Would I lie to you?"

"Can't say," Freya snarked back, "Anyhow, this girl... any other powers blocked?"

"Aro's. Jane's. Possibly Alec's."

Freya sighed. "I'll look into it. This is different."

"Thank you," Rosalie replied, "For everything."

"Of course."

The phone beeped and the vampire shook her head, running back to Bella's.


End file.
